


Jekyll and Hide In Me

by Kenzie_Lu6455



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzie_Lu6455/pseuds/Kenzie_Lu6455
Summary: The president has just declared quarantine. A virus has broken out with a death toll rising bringing the public into a panic. You yourself wants to panic, but not for that same reason. You were going to be stuck with your two biggest secrets.... Raditz and Turles!
Relationships: Raditz (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Raditz/Turles/Reader, Turles (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Jekyll and Hide In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I decided to do both cause honestly they both need more attention on this website. And the title is based off a song, bet you can’t guess which on it is!!!! I wanted to shake things up a bit! Now all you gotta do is decide which one is it you want....👀

I stared at the TV screen in shock. This isn’t happening right? It’s all some joke. Just a joke! But alas, the more you watched, the more it confirmed your worst nightmare. Everyone has been told directly by the president that he is putting everyone under quarantine to protect them from a sudden virus that had broken out. In any other circumstance, you’d be happy, you get to take a much needed break and stay safe at home; but not like this. You see, you have been put into quite the predicament with a deep dark secret you’ve been keeping for years now.

You were housing two angry saiyans, Raditz and Turles.

Yes, that is a shock hearing it! Everyone else was for sure they were dead. But lo and behold, you came to both their aid in their time of need. It’s probably the only reason why your alive in this moment. Now that your city has been declared quarantine, that statement probably won’t last much longer.

What goes on in your home is complicated. When you brought in the two saiyans, there was a lot of tension, especially when Turles came into the picture. That tension was actually never worked out and have been living on in the house up to now. You always thought it would die out on it’s own, it’s not like you had the time to dismantle it yourself. Being titled as Tien’s best student is not an easy title to hold. Now you wish you somehow managed to do that. Well no better time to do that than in the present you suppose. You are gonna be stuck with them 24/7 after all. Or at least until quarantine was over, which you prayed would be soon.

With a heavy sigh, you looked to the watch and began to contact Turles. The tiny phone chime rang as you called, but as predicted you were ignored. Saiyans would rather the world burn as long as it didn’t bother their training, so it didn’t come as a surprise. You called him another two times, but it was hopeless. Fine, if Turles wouldn’t answer, then you’ll just contact Raditz. You called him about two times before he finally picked up.

“What is so important you had to interrupt our training?! This better be good!” Raditz barked, an equally displeased Turles popping up at the corner of the screen.

The familiar tension grew on your shoulders, forcing you to swallow down your dry throat. “Hey you two, I need you guys to come home ASAP.” You said. A wicked grin grew on Turles face, “Did three-eyes hit you too hard in the head or something? What makes you think you can just start ordering us around?” He challenged. A challenge you didn’t want to accept. “I’m not ordering you around. I’m just saying you two need to come home because we’re not allowed to be outside right now. A virus is breaking out so the president is putting everyone under quarantine to keep everyone safe.” You explained calmly. Turles bursted out laughing as Raditz stared at you like two horns popped out of your head. You couldn’t help the twitch your eyebrow made. With the few conversations you’ve had with them, they always knew exactly which buttons to push; especially Turles. But you had to stay calm, you don’t want another close to death experience. When Turles had first arrived, it was like his life goal was to make yours as difficult as possible, despite your hospitality towards him. A heated argument quickly erupted and you snapped a really spiteful comment that brought Turles to lunge at you. If it wasn’t for Raditz finding any reason to tear his throat out at the time, Turles would have surely killed you that day. “A puny virus won’t hurt us, human. We’ll be back home for our meal tonight.” He said, preparing to hang up on you. “Oh my kami, can you just listen to me for just once in your life?! Fine, you wanna be that way? Either you come home now, or you can sleep under the stars tonight! Or forever for all I care!” You barked. You stopped before you went on an angry rant and growled “Just get your asses over here already.” You grumbled and hung up.

_________________________________________ 

A bit of time passed, and you figured they wouldn’t take your threat so seriously. It’s not like you can stop either of them from coming in, one was nearly twice your size, and both of them was easily ten times stronger than you. However, when your porch door clicked open and the two saiyans came inside, it really did surprise you. Turles, of course, completely ignored you and made a b-line for the kitchen. Raditz, however stopped in front of you, arms crossed with a signature scowl. You adverted your gaze to avoid looking to his hateful orbs directed towards you. “So how long are you keeping us hostage.” Turles interrupted, popping a grape into his mouth. “I’m not keeping you hostage!” You defended, it’s not like you wanted this either. Turles humphed, “Quarantine, whatever. Just answer the damn question.” He said leaning up against the wooden counter top of the bar. You scratched your head, “They haven’t announced how long yet, they said they’ll have an estimate in a week.” You said. Raditz groaned, deciding his stomach was too important to go through in lecturing you for trying to threaten him. As Turles popped another grape into the air to catch, Raditz caught it into his palm and ate it for himself. As Turles opened his mouth to attack the bigger saiyan verbally, Raditz spoke “If you want me to stop, then stop playing with your food like a child.” He grumbled. Turles scoffed, his nose wrinkling up in disgust, “Maybe I wouldn’t act like a child if I hadn’t-“ He started, “Stop bringing that up, for the hundredth time I thought you were dead!” Raditz interrupted quickly. You still don’t exactly know the story behind their rivalry, but it didn’t sound pleasant. 

This was going to be a long week...

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it’s short. This is more of an opening chapter than a fully developed one but I promise the next one will be longer.


End file.
